


You’re Loud (but only for me).

by saaaaaaanteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally don’t know how to tag, M/M, Woosan, i was listening to asmr and boom, rated m because i swear like a sailor, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaaaaaanteez/pseuds/saaaaaaanteez
Summary: San’s new apartment was wonderful. The kitchen was pristine and modern and the layout spacious and luxurious. He even had a pretty neat view of the city.His neighbours, for the most part, were great too. Friendly smiles and welcoming words. But the neighbour in the unit to his left was silent. Apart from the squeaky laughs he would hear at heaven-knows what time of the night.OR:Wooyoung’s an ASMR YouTuber and has a knack for watching stupid shit at 2am. San’s the hot new neighbour who he talks about in his videos.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	You’re Loud (but only for me).

I’ll write this. Maybe.


End file.
